Black Illusion
by X18999
Summary: Rewrite Soon
1. Time to Go

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Sadly

**AN**: Hello and thanks for reading. Few things, this story is rated M for violence for a reason, anything can happen. This is not a story where Naruto leaves and comes back to be a Gennin, as for now I see no reason for his return. Might as well tell you now this is not a Naruto regains his humanity story as well, doesn't mean he's going to be on a murderous rampage either. Read and you'll see.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi Talking**" for like 3 lines of the story anyways.

Chapter 1: Time to Go.

For Uzumaki Naruto, today was a good day. For nine years of his life he never had one person he could call a friend, but that changes today. It started like any normal day and he thought it would end that way, but after coming from the academy he went to Ichiraku Ramen like most days. The difference is this day a girl from the academy sat down next to him and when he greeted her she responded without malice. When he asked her name, she told him. Deciding that this Hyuuga Hinata girl was awesome he started a conversation with her.

Naruto was not that only one having a good day. Hinata, not having the courage to ask to eat lunch with him at school came up with the best plan she had even made: Sit next to him at his favorite ramen stand and pray he talks to her. Worked like a charm. The Ichiraku family was also happy to see someone talking to the boy and from the way the girl was acing she probably had a crush on the boy. So they didn't mind in the least when the two stayed at the stand for hours talking, forgetting about everything else, including ordering ramen after the first bowl.

Takeuchi Ryoma was _not_ having a good day. The Chunin exams were today and he failed the first test, again. It wasn't even his fault, he joined a team with a missing member and one of them got into a fight with foreign Nin that got them kicked out. The rent was due last week and he didn't have the money, and would not have it. "D-rank" missions simply didn't pay much and he didn't have an official team yet so "C-Rank" was out of the question, at least that what he was told.

He wouldn't be in the situation if his sister hadn't died 6 months ago. No, not died, killed or rather executed. What made things worse was the reason she was executed was sitting, happily chatting with one of those damned Hyuuga. They were the reason he failed his first Chunin exam, one of them killed his team mates, even though were from the same village. Oh, the fact that Naruto held the Kyuubi certainly didn't help things. 'If my life has to go down the drain I'll be damned if they'll be so damn happy.' He thought.

Teuchi noticed that it was the time of day where business is at its slowest, a little past dinner time and it was getting dark out. So there were very few people if any around. He then looked to the two people still sitting in their stools after probably 4 hours of talking. 'It's probably time to tell them to head home, the girl will probably get yelled at when she does get home.' He thought.

Just as he was about to tell them Ryoma grabbed Naruto and Hinata and tossed them into the stand and into Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey, TEME what the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled as he got up. He noticed that the man pulled down the metal door they used to close down the shop. Then he started doing hand seals for a sound proofing Jutsu.

Ryoma then grabbed Ayame from the floor and put a kunai to her neck. "What am _I_ doing? That's simple, getting revenge, for my sister, and for my team."

"They boy had nothing to do with the attack, you can't get…." Teuchi said before getting cut off.

"I'm not talking about the stupid fox, although I can't say it's not related. My sister was executed for just talking about the damn thing, all she did was talk about it and she was killed for it. My team, it has nothing to do with the fox at all. A damn Hyuuga killed them; we're from the same damn village yet the Hyuuga think there so much above us that it doesn't matter what they do. Old man, I'm sorry you and this girl got involved in this, I don't think I would have ever gotten a better chance, bad luck I guess." He said before sliding the Kunai across Ayame's neck, killing her.

"AYAME!!!!" screamed Teuchi before running to her fallen body. Naruto and Hinata was frozen in shock, never having seen anything like that, it also was safe to say fear also had a hand in their frozen state.

Ryoma only two people to suffer, the old man was not one of them so he decided that make it quick for him to. While he was holding the body of his daughter he stabbed him in the back of the head with a kunai, killing him as well.

That action snapped Naruto back into reality. This man had just killed two of his favorite people, and was probably planning on doing the same to Hinata and him, not if he could help it. So Naruto grabbed of his Kunai and charged towards Ryoma, only to receive a swift powerful kick to the arm, sending flying to the back of the stand and breaking his arm.

The scream of pain from Naruto forced Hinata to take action as well. She activated her Byakugan then ran forward in attempted to land a Juken strike on his stomach. Ryoma grabbed the girls wrist then kneed her in the stomach, when she curled over he picked her up by her hair then pressed the side of her face to the hot plate used to cook meat.

Seeing this and hearing the loud scream from his new friend, Naruto forced himself to his feet, and charged slowly, limping with his left arm hanging useless. Ryoma dropped Hinata and said "For academy students you two have guts, but no matter how brave you are if you don't have strength it's useless."

"Teme, I don't give a shit what you think. I'm going to killing no matter what!" Naruto said.

Ryoma just smirked and when Naruto got in range he kicked in the jaw, breaking it and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"**Child, you said you would kill him no matter what it took. Do you truly feel that way? Even ****doing so ****could cause**** countless others to die as well?**" Kyuubi Asked.

Naruto just stared at the seemingly empty giant cage in from of him with the blank expression of his face before nodding.

"**Good. His life will ****end,**** all you need to do is remove that seal from the cage.**" Kyuubi said.

"I don't know who or what you are, and I don't care either just make sure he pays for what he did." Naruto said before walking up to the bars and ripping off the seal.

As soon as the seal was removed the bars faded away. Then Kyuubi stepped forward causing Naruto to see him for the first time, but still not caring what it was. Kyuubi then locked eyes with Naruto then turned in a really thick red mist.

"**Free at last!**" Kyuubi said.

* * *

**Real World:**

The moment Naruto's eyes opened, he looked directly into Ryoma's eyes causing the Gennin to freeze. Then Naruto's mouth snapped open and a red mist flowed out from it and into Ryoma. Ryoma or now Kyuubi in a new body raised his hand towards Naruto and then the boys injuries healed.

When he no longer felt any pain was confused, he looked towards Ryoma and was about to attack him until he noticed his eyes changed, from the black they were to a deep cerulean blue "What happened?"

"You wanted him dead, so I removed his soul from his body and replaced it with mine!" Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"What? You're that thing I was talking to? Who, what are you anyways? How can you replace someone's soul? Is that bastard really dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am that 'thing' you were conversing with. I am Kyuubi no Youko. It is simple because I am Kyuubi." Kyuubi replied.

"Enough questions child we must leave here." Kyuubi said before flaring his Chakra. He then grabbed Naruto, then bust trough the side door and took off faster than Naruto though it was possible to run, even Gai would be hard pressed to catch up with the Demon now in a human body.

They had been running for two hours before Kyuubi stopped.

"Child, listen to me for I will not repeat myself. I'm going to give you a few things so that you can survive alone in this world. First you will notice my eyes are blue like yours used to be, you know hold the eyes I once had, they are glowing red and carry the power of illusion." Kyuubi said. Indeed Naruto's eyes were red with a slit down the middle. "The second ability the eyes hold will allow you to cloak yourself. You will be not be seen, smelled or heard while cloaked."

Kyuubi then held his hand out towards Naruto and more red mist poured from Naruto's mouth again. The mist flowed around Naruto then formed into clothes; he now wore something similar to black ANBU gear and a black featureless ANBU mask. He then noticed two daggers, one strapped to each side of his waist.

"Those clothes and gear are not nearly as special but they should be useful to you. Now before I leave there are a few things I must tell you. One, do not go back to Konoha unless you must. Two, live for yourself and your own goal, depend on no one and take what you want from everyone. Learn to use your abilities and grow as strong as possible, you will see me from time to time, but I probably won't look the same. I'm leaving now I have shit to do." Kyuubi said before he took off to who knows where.

* * *

**3 Days Later: Konoha**

Hinata who has been unconscious for two days had finally woken up. That's why Hyuuga Hiashi and Sandaime Hokage are entering her hospital room. Once they entered they headed over to where she was and Sandaime ask how she was feeling. She actually was hurt the least of everyone, though her face was wrapped in bandages, and she would have a decent amount of scares to show for the event.

"My face hurts a bit, but where is Naruto-kun? Is he alright? What about that man did you catch him?" Hinata franticly asked.

"Calm down Hinata. Uzumaki-san has not been found, nor has the culprit. Also, unfortunately we have no clue who it was, or where he went. Although when you learn Henge no Jutsu we will be able to find out if you still remember how he looks." Hiashi said.

"Well Hinata, we'll leave you to rest for now. I promise you, we will find both of them and Justice will be served." Sandaime said to her before he and Hiashi left the room.

'He better hope you do find him because going to be looking and if I'm the one to catches him he's going to regret the day he's was born.' Though Hinata.


	2. Time to Join

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Sadly

**AN**: Hello everyone. I wonder if I did a good job with this chapter, more to come soon though. This is defiantly not a cannon story people, very few things will be taking place inside of Konoha, and Kyuubi is going to blast things to sheds with his little adventure. Next chapter may reveal the main plot and main players of this story so stay tuned.

**S****cione** Naruto would have brought her with him, but Kyuubi didn't want to bring trouble to Naruto by having her with them. Kyuubi is not Naruto's friend in this fic, just needs the boy alive.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2: Time to Join.

It's been two days since Kyuubi dropped Naruto off who knows where in Fire Country and he was hungry as ever. He thought about trying to find some animal to eat but since he had no way of cooking or even knowing what edible he decided he would try and find a city first. During these two days he figured out some cool things about the gifts Kyuubi gave him. With his eyes he made many birds panic by making them think they were being chased by bigger birds. While cloaked he walked up and kicked a squirrel and it still didn't notice him. When he removed his mask it turned into a red mist and that flowed into his body, same with his armor and daggers, and can be brought back out at his will. His daggers, he thought they were supper cool, when he pushed chakra into them they vibrated making them cut trough things easily.

He was now traveling though the treetop hoping to find a city when it happened. A woman appeared in his path and kicked him in face, or rather his mask making him fly through the air and crash into the ground. Once he got back he noticed he was surrounded by four people.

"You're looking a little small for ANBU kid. Konoha must be getting desperate if they're sending kids like you on ANBU missions, alone at that." The woman who kicked him said.

"I'm not ANBU, and I don't work for Konoha. Who are you people and what do you want." Naruto said.

"Oh? If you don't work for Konoha who do you work for? You're wearing custom amour and are carrying weapons, not to mention you were traveling in the trees so I know you're not a normal kid." A guy who was wearing a black shinobi vest said.

"I don't work for anyone. This gear was a gift from someone and I'm lost." Naruto said.

A second guy, who happened to be wearing a business suit, walking to the one in the vest and whispered something in his ear then they both smiled.

"Ah, Hei here has an excellent idea. We're a group of ninja who don't like to be tied down villages or shinobi clans. We've been following you for about 4 hours and can easily tell, well you suck. Point is would you like to join us." The guy in the vest said.

"Well, who are you and what do you do? What will I get for joining you?" Naruto asked.

"Our little group is called Yajuu Butai (Beast Unit). What we do is whatever we fell like, and members can do whatever they please unless it interferes with the leader's orders, my orders. If you join we will train you and you won't be lost anymore." The leader said.

It wasn't really a hard choice for Naruto. He was hungry, he was lost, and he could really use the training they could give him. Not to mention he was thinking they probably would kill him if he said no. "Sure, I might as well join you." He said.

"Good, guess it's a good time to introduce ourselves. I'm the leader of this group my name is Yajuu Yoshiro, former Jounin of Suna, age 20." Yoshiro, the one with the vest said. He was dressed like a typical Suna shinobi except it was all black. His hair was light blue and spiky but only reached his ears.

"My name is Yajuu Hei, former member of Umito clan of Sea Country, age 16." Hei said in a bored voice. He was wearing a western business suit, and his hair was white and cut very low. His eyes were a light brown and he looked to have no weapons, scrolls, or gear on him.

"My name is Yajuu Atsune, former Chunin of Taki, age 17." Atsune whispered. She wore a blue battle kimono, her hair was black and hung down to her back, and her eyes were also black.

"My name is Yajuu Saeko, former whore of wind country, age 14." Saeko said, sounding a bit too happy for what she said. You could say she was covered more than Naruto, but you could see her eyes, where Naruto you can only see the slits of his mask. She wore a completely back traditional cloth ninja (think TV ninjas) outfit where you could only see her brown eyes. She also has a sword strapped to her back. One thing Naruto noticed was that none of them wore hitai-ate.

Naruto figuring it was his turn and deducing that they all changed their last name to Yajuu said. "My name is Yajuu Naruto, former first year academy student of Konoha, age 9." Naruto said.

"Mind removing your mask so we can see what you look like?" Saeko asked who happened to be the one who kicked him.

Naruto nodded then reached up and pulled off his mask. He had his eyes closed when Saeko squealed "Aww cute!!" that was until he opened his eyes. When he did all four of them took a small step back. Naruto just looked at them with a blank face. "You guys got any food, I'm starving." Naruto said.

Yoshiro pulled out a food pill from his pocket and tossed to Naruto. When he caught it he thought it was a joke because it was so small. Hei noticed how he was looking at the small pill and said. "Just eat it, that small pill will do more than any meal can. We might as well camp and start your training. If you not as strong as a Gennin soon you're going to get in the way. We'll show you the basics now then we're going to wander around the forest, once you're at a decent level we'll go somewhere else. To start off you need to learn to climb tree's…

* * *

**Close to ****Kirigakure**

About an Hour ago Kyuubi had switched bodies from Ryoma to random a Kiri Jounin. It was not the ideal body for him and he only changed because the Gennins body was too weak, and he did promise to kill it. He only planned to keep this one until he found a better one.

As luck would have it, when he was walking away from Kiri a boy with an odd white sword appeared in from of him. "Are you from Kiri?" The boy asked.

Kyuubi wanting to see the boy's response nodded to him and raised an eyebrow when the boy attacked him. Kyuubi jumped over the boy's swing of the sword then brought down an axe kick to the boy's head causing him to fall to the ground and drop his sword. The boy quickly got up then did something that made Kyuubi smile, he got into a Taijutsu stance then sharp bones came out from his palms.

The boy then ran towards Kyuubi and attempted to trust the spiked palm into his stomach, the plan failed when Kyuubi sidestepped the attack and grabbed the boy's neck and locked eyes with him. When their eyes met the boy's body went limp then Kyuubi opened his mouth where a red mist poured out and into the boy's body. When the mist was gone the boy's eyes turned a deep blue then he trusts the spiked bone into the Jounin's head.

"Ah, this will be perfect! Still young and with much potential, and this ability will help me greatly. Still though, it will take me years to complete my goals. My list of things to acquire is still high, new eyes, tailed beast with five or more tails, 100 live shinobi, 1000 rubies, and maybe a few more things. I gave the child my old eyes to ensure his survival until at least I remove the bulk of my chakra from him, and besides I don't use illusions anyway." Kimimaru or rather Kyuubi said before continuing where he was going.

* * *

**2 Months Later:**

For the last two months Naruto has only been practicing things like tree walking, water walking, working with his daggers. Even though he doesn't know any Ninjutsu he was doing really well with Genjutsu due to his eyes. He simple had to think then project the illusion where he wanted it, though that only worked for area Genjutsu. Area Genjutsu changed things about the area it was cast on, a river in the sky, fake backup, ect. With eye contact he could unleash a personal illusion on a person, fears, bad memories, if the person had a weak mind, control their actions.

They had many, many other things they planned to train Naruto in over time, such as walking on sand without leaving any prints, boosting his speed and reflexes, strength training, how to fight with his dagger, Taijutsu, depending on good his chakra control gets other things.

He began to see Saeko as an older sister, the group quickly got past his red eyes, the fact that he usually had on his mask could have part in that though. She had no problem answering all Naruto's questions and even took on the roll of teaching him non-shinobi things. She was mostly a happy person and the only time she has ever shown even a flash of sadness is when Naruto asked what a whore was.

**Flashback**

It was Naruto and Saeko's turn to hunt, though because of Naruto's abilities he was brought on hunts pretty often. He had just made eye contact with a deer decided he and Saeko could sit on its back while it walked them back to camp. While riding, he decided to ask about something he had been thinking about for a while. "Saeko-nee, when I first meet you guys, you said you used to be a whore, what is that?" Naruto asked while looking at her through his mask.

Her eyes grew dim for a moment before she smiled and said. "A whore is a person, usually a woman, who has sex for money, or other things. In my case it was for food and a place to sleep. When I was 10 my parents were killed and I was taken as a slave and then sold to a brothel. I worked there for nearly a year when Yoshiro stopped by. He saw me and starred for a few seconds. I got the wrong idea and asked was he going to pick me." She laughed for a few seconds then continued. "He smiled to me then wrapped a cloth around my eyes and then told me not to move no matter what. Then, well he killed everybody in the building, everybody in the buildings next door and even the one across the street simply because they knew a child was there. Afterwards he brought me with him and trained me, and that's how the Yajuu Butai started."

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Konoha: With Hinata**

The last two months brought on a lot of change for the Hyuuga heir. She was released from the hospital 6 weeks ago, and was constantly training so see could reach her new goals: become a Hunter Nin, kill Ryoma, and find Naruto. There were a few snags which some turned out to be helpful in the end. One of them was that Hiashi pulled her out of the academy and took to training her himself. His reason was he didn't want people seeing a scarred Hyuuga main family member. The right side of her face, starting where her mouth ends were a few shades lighter than the rest of her skin, also she was missing a large amount of hair from that side of her head, that would not grow back.

At first she though being trained by her father would be a disaster, that he would berate her and stopped her training all together. She was wrong because she didn't take her new resolve into account. No longer would she pull punchers or worry about hurting someone, when her father was busy and could not train her she would drag the closest other Hyuuga to take his place, regardless of what they were doing or had planned. She even activated Neji's seal when he said she was a waste of time and wouldn't spar with her, he never complained again but he attempted to use spars against her to pay her back, he quickly found that if he held back _he_ would be hurt.


	3. Time to Lead

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Sadly

**AN**: Hello, thanks for reading this far. This chapter is longer than average due to me being in a good mood. I guess the plot is going to take a bit longer to come to light though. It's also going to a while longer before any NaruHina happens. I also want to say that just because its NaruHina does mean she is the only girl he ever looks at (definite will NOT be a Harem though).

Note: I wouldn't say this is a Dark Fic but it could probably qualify as one. Naruto is _not_ a good guy but he's not evil, manipulative, greedy, and possessive, maybe but not evil. Also you know what happened in the first chapter so you know not to be surprised by things that happen.

**Paladin-kriss** That's a problem for humans; you'll see what Kyuubi is up too soon.

**Dragon Man 180:** Family is not the work I'd use for his relationship with them. Read and you will see why.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3: Time to Lead.

Running, he was getting annoying at having to do it. He felt that they should not be running from these people. It ate as his nerves, and pride that he was fleeing from them. They were forced to run from them simply because the leader of their group was as beastly as a newborn kitten, when faced with the hunters of his former village that is. It's been about 3 years since he joined the Yajuu Butai and he believed he surpassed all of them already, not that they were anything great anyways.

Yoshiro was merely a rookie Jounin when he defected, Hei would a decent Chunin, Atsune was a Chunin medic for Taki, and Saeko would not make it past Gennin. The reasons for this, Naruto believe it was because they were lazy. They rarely ever trained, they had no real goals. Settling to simply use their strength to do petty jobs for thugs or other civilians. Naruto on the other hand trained all day every day, he wanted to the best, and he was not happy assassinating petty thugs and low ranking politicians. Yoshiro always opted to flee when other shinobi were present relying on Naruto's Genjutsu to help them escape. 'This has to stop. I'll never get better by running from Ninja I can beat. It's only two of them anyways. We should just kill them, instead of running and hiding for days. I'm going to do it.' Naruto thought.

Naruto stopped on the branch and looked back. The hunters would catch up to them in 4 minutes, plenty of time for Naruto to think up a plan. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing, come on!" Yoshiro yelled.

"I'm not running from them, if they want a fight then I'll happily give them one." Naruto said. When he joined this group he expected them to be some awesome ninja group traveling around the world doing **something** cool. Not a bunch of weaklings with no potential and barely enough cash to stay in a hotel, or running from some Hunters who are probably rookies out for a quick bounty.

"What, are you crazy? Whatever, if you are going to disobey my orders then don't expect any help." Yoshiro said.

"Yoshiro-sama is right Naruto. There is no reason to fight them if we don't have to. We should go before they catch up to us and if we can't get away then we can fight." Saeko said. Not that you could see it because of his mask, not that his face showed it much but Naruto's annoyance and anger doubled. He hated how loyal and devoted Saeko was to the leader. Naruto understood that the man changed her life for the better but she didn't have to act like the man was her new master.

"Whatever, you all can leave without me if you want to. With my speed and my eyes this fight is going to be one sided in my favor. Don't worry Saeko I'll kick there asses for making you run." Naruto said. Though not really the reason, Naruto did want to fight them for making her run in fear. He did in fact have a massive crush on the girl. He even went as far as making people insane with her Genjutsu for as much eyeing her wrong. It was unfortunate that Naruto's idea of wrong was anything more than a glance.

"Hurry up and go, they will be in about a minute." Naruto said, the rest of the group nodded and dashed off in the trees.

Naruto then used his cloaking to hide himself, gripped one of his daggers and waited. About 30 seconds later he could see both hunters racing towards where he was, not that they knew he was there. Once they were close enough Naruto jumped from where he was and stabbed one of them in the neck while still cloaked.

"What the hell?" The other one said while taking out a sword, he was angry that his partner was dead.

Naruto then uncloaked himself and looked at the hunter. It would have simple to kill both while cloaked but Naruto use that more as a trump card. Besides Naruto was fighting to test himself, cloaking would defeat the purpose of fighting.

"You're a kid. Doesn't matter, you're going to pay for killing her." The Nin said before dashing towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there until the tip of the man's blade about 3 inches away from piercing his head. Naruto then used one of his favorite moves; he jumped on top of the man's blade and kicked him in the head.

"I can't believe we were running from you. You might as well put that sword down and give up. You will NEVER be able to hit me with my speed. Allow me to give you a demonstration." Naruto said. Seven appeared in a circle around the man. "Do you see this? Those are after images, how do you expect to beat someone who moves so fast they can do this?"

Now Nin was getting scared. The boy was right, with that kind of speed he would be dead in a second. 'Why does my stomach hurt?' the hunter though. When he looked down to see he noticed that his sword was stabbed trough it. "Wh-what the hell? What going on?"

"Ah sorry about that, but emotions such as anger, hate, sadness, and hell any emotions can work against you during a fight. Especially when fighting against a Genjutsu master." Naruto said making the Nins eyes go wide before he fell to the ground dead.

What Really Happened: Start

After Naruto uncloaked he looked directly into the Hunters eyes and cast a personal Genjutsu. Naruto then ran towards were the Nin was and kicked him in the head. The Suna hunter flew out of the tree and hit the ground then stood up but left his sword on the ground. Naruto looked him in the eye once more catching him in another Genjutsu on him. It showed Naruto being faster than he really was. While the illusion was on Naruto picked up the man's sword and stabbed him with it.

What Really Happened: End

"Seven after images, I wish I was that fast. I can only create 4." Naruto said before taking a bunch of supplies from the now dead Nins. He also cleaned the sword and took the sheath; it would make a nice gift for Saeko.

* * *

**Later that day: Hotel**

Yoshiro and Atsune were sitting in their hotel room. Yoshiro looked to be deep in thought with his face scrunched up in a scowl. "Yoshiro what are you thinking about so hard?" she asked.

"It's Naruto. I'm starting to wonder whether or not was a good idea to pick him up when we did. Not that he hasn't been a big help but there are too many questions we don't have answers to. He came back from that fight too quick, and not one scratch on him. Then it's those unnatural eyes of his, they must be a Blood Line limit, and I never head of one like that. That amour of his, no kunai going to cut him while he's wearing it, it's like flexible metal. Then it and the rest of the stuff he had when we found him with turns to the red mist and flows into him. He had crazy stamina and quick healing as well. There is no way in hell Konoha would let someone like that get away. They would have pampered him and trained him to be elite among elites." Yoshiro said.

"What do you want to do? Kick him out of the group or something?" Atsune asked.

"What are you crazy? Almost every village would kill to have a bloodline like that in their village." He said.

"You're not thinking of selling him are you?" She said.

"No no, I'm getting kind of tired of running and hiding. I was thinking we should join a village as a clan. We're going to have to get him to have a baby first to make sure it is a bloodline. Problem is he is only 12 I wonder if he even can yet." He said.

"He can." Atsune said. Yoshiro raised an eyebrow giving her a questioning look. "Idiot, don't look at me like that. I'm the doctor for all of you I have to know stuff like that. Also I think the real problem is getting Naruto to agree, he doesn't really care about us." She said.

"Correction, he doesn't care at all about me, you, or Hei. We could drop dead and he take our gear and keep moving. He would however do anything for Saeko, and it is just out luck that Saeko would do anything for me. If I ask her to have a child buy him she would no doubt do it. Naruto will have to stay with us and do as we say because he knows Saeko will do whatever I say. Call her in here now, the sooner we start the plan the better." Yoshiro said.

* * *

**3 Hours Later: Hotel**

As like every time they enter a city they had 3 different rooms for the group. Yoshiro and Atsune were in one because they were a couple. Naruto and Saeko in another because she never liked to sleep alone and Naruto wouldn't trust Hei in the room with her. Hei either slept in his room alone, or with a woman he picked up somewhere.

It was late and Naruto had just come from the edge of the town where he had been training. Once he entered the room he dropped the illusion he had on himself and this made his amour go away. Now he was only in his boxers and headed to his bed, normally he would get under the cover before taking of his amour but Saeko seemed to be sleep so he didn't care.

Just as he was about to dose off something happened. He heard her get out of her bed but he though she was going to the bathroom or something. He did not expect her to get into his bed. Now this wouldn't be the first time they slept in the same bed, when he was nine, sometimes he had nightmares about what happened his last day in Konoha. The thing was he hasn't had a nightmare, or faked one in years. Also she never got into his bed naked before. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

"Saeko, what are you doing? Why are you in…" Naruto said before he was cut off by her kissing him. Now Naruto was really shocked, it didn't make sense to him. She knew he liked her, he told her. She explained to him that it wouldn't work because he was too young and she wasn't ready to start dating. That had only been two month ago, so why is she skipping the whole dating thing and reaching into his boxers. He remembered she once told him that ever since she left with Yoshiro she had never done anything sexual and didn't plan to until she was married so what could change her mind. 'Yoshiro! But why?'

Naruto did something he discovered a year ago but had never told anyone about. The red in his eyes turned black and the slit in them turned white. He then looked Saeko in the eyes and activated his ultimate personal Genjutsu **Kokoro no Hokou Sha (Mind Walker)**.

Once he entered her mind he noticed her standing in front of a door. This represented her minds defenses and you had to defeat the person to get past. He noticed that she was crying and barely standing, it was not going to be hard to get past. He hating to do this but it would not hurt her and she would not remember it either, so while she was still sobbing he ran in front of her and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. He then walked past the door took in the sight. It was much different than the animals he practiced on. The animals had few, and scattered memories, Saeko had a path in the middle and then on the right side were her bad memories and on the left were the good ones.

Looking at the bad memories Naruto reached his hand out towards them and most of them faded to black, blocked from her unless Naruto decides to release them. It was highly doubtful he would ever find a good reason for her to remember being a whore to those men, men that Naruto stored there faces in his head. He was going to kill them for sure.

When he found the memory he was looking for he added another person to his newly made kill list. First he had to do something about her loyalty towards the bastard. He then altered a lot of good and bad memories, now he had to go to a different room. When he got to the room, one that controlled behaviors and such, he noticed just how loyal she was to that man. If he had asked her relive those days in the brothel for the rest of life she would have. This gave Naruto an idea, but that would have to been done later. First he would have to switch that loyalty over to someone else, someone like himself. After changing that and a few other minor things he left her mind.

Bad thing about that Jutsu, the person must fall asleep for the changes to take effect, it also happens in real time and your body acted on emotion and instinct while you were in there mind, while the target is unaffected. What that means is while Naruto would not have had sex with her, he wanted too, so when he left her mind he was not surprised to see that he was doing so. 'Yoshiro will die for this as well.' That was Naruto last thought before he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Using that Jutsu to alter that much plus the training made it impossible for him to stay awake, even if she was on top of him.

Saeko noticed he fell asleep and she was relived and annoyed at the same time. She was relived because she didn't have to continue, for now. Annoyed because he fell asleep, that was a blow to anyone's pride. Since she thought this was going to be one of many attempts she simple lied down on top of him and went to sleep.

* * *

**In Konoha**

Sandaime didn't know whether to be proud or worried. While she defiantly wasn't the first person to raise high in the ranks at a young age, the actions of Itachi were still fresh in his head. While other people her age were just about to graduate in a few months from the academy Hinata was finishing her training to become a Hunter Nin. The fact that she could kill all but 2 members of her clan with a simple hand seal didn't make it any better.

Hiashi was proud and as a Hyuuga could be. His daughter at age 12 and was already a Chunin. He wanted her to be tested for Jounin but she wanted to become a Hunter Nin. He didn't believe for a second she would try and kill the clan. What use would that be for her? You didn't get an eye upgrade nor could you test yourself by activating a seal. He knew Sandaime planned to retire in a few years, maybe by then she would be strong enough to take his place. Only things he didn't like was the fact that a year ago she started learning things other than Juken, that and she was obsessed with finding a boy he thought to be long dead.

* * *

**Next Day: Hotel**

Kyuubi's mind may be gone from his body but its chakra and their effects are still present so the effects of chakra exhaustion were gone from Naruto's body a few hours after sleep. Knowing that he was not surprised when he woke up first, but he was surprised when he noticed Saeko lying on top of him sleep. While Naruto may not be a person with high morals he did have his pride, even though he could have had what he wanted he would not take advantage of her. Well, some may argue that he was taking advantage of the situation because he had no plans of waking her up. Naruto would say is a consolation prize for the fact that he was giving up on her, this was all he was ever going to get from her, no need to end it prematurely.

It was two hours before she woke up she just looked at him confused for a minute before saying. "Good morning Naruto-sama, did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Best night of my life, but hurry and get dressed we have a lot to do today." Naruto said. She nodded and got out of the bed to do as he said.

After they got dressed Naruto and Saeko left there room and went to the one next door to it. "Why are we stopping here? Hei's room is on the other side of ours." Saeko asked.

"In this room are a man and a woman. The woman is the man's lover, her only crime is going along with his plans. The man however, his crimes are much worse. While he had good ideas, some of which I plan to use, just on a larger scale. Some of them are unacceptable, his last one including breaking a promise to a young woman. He swore to the girl they he would never order her to do a certain act, one that she was forced to do many times before, an act that brought her much pain. Recently however his greed and fear drove him order her to do that act, possibly many times, with the one person she wanted to treat as family." Naruto said.

"Ok, so what are you planning to do?" She asked.

"Not much now. I'm going to take something from him, then leave. He will be allowed to live for the time being because I might need him in the future. Go and get Hei, bring him here. Tell him it's an order from the leader." Naruto said. She nodded and went to do so.

As soon as she moved away from him Naruto kick the door to Yoshiro's room open. They were both still in bed sleep but they jumped up at the noise, ready to fight. Once they say it was Naruto, which the recognized by the amour, mask and hair they relaxed, buy only slightly, he did just kick their door open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yoshiro yelled before glancing at Atsune and remembering they were still naked. "Get the hell out of here!"

"I'm just here to tell you I know what you had planned. While it was a decent plan, not the best, there was one fatal flaw in it. Hell, your plan would have probably worked if you just had asked me." Naruto said.

Yoshiro tensed up a little more, Naruto clearly did not approve of what they planned and he had no idea what he was going to do. "What was that flaw then?" He asked.

Naruto reached up and removed his mask, exposing his face and his red eyes causing the two to freeze. Also at the same time Saeko and Hei entered the room. "What going on?" Hei asked.

"Ah, nothing special, just that Yoshiro has made me the new leader of this group." Naruto said while walking closer to them.

"What!? I did no such thing!" Yoshiro said before a large gash opened up on his chest, causing him to scream. "When did you?"

"I never touched you, but then again I don't have two. There is really no wound on you, but your body thinks it is." Naruto said.

Cuts appeared on Yoshiro's legs and arms yet he was still standing due to Naruto wanting him standing. "I never implied that you SAID that, but your actions tell me that the Yajuu Butai would much better with me as the leader. You agree right?"

Yoshiro could only nod, knowing that it would probably end in his death if he did anything else. Satisfied Naruto dropped the Jutsu "Good, you just saved Atsune and your life." 'For now anyways.' "Atsune, Saeko you two are coming with me, we have many things to do. Hei, I want you two to head to Wave country, find a place where we can hid a decent sized group of people for a extended period of time. I think it's time for Yajuu to gain more members and Yoshiro has shown me how to make loyal followers." Naruto said before putting his mask back on and leaving with Atsune and Saeko behind him.

* * *

**Several Hours Later: Forest**

Naruto was high in a tree with Atsune and Saeko next to him overlooking a rather large camp, a bandit camp. Normally you would think Konoha would send Ninja to take care of them but you would be wrong. Villages never attacked bandit camps because then there would be no bandits to attack travelers and towns. If there were no attacks, no one would hire ninja to protect them. It was like an unwritten agreement between the two, Ninja wont attack there camp, bandits create missions for them.

Naruto was not here for the bandits, even though he was probably going to kill them all. Naruto was here for something that bandits stole. Money, a few weapons, but the most important thing he wanted was loyal followers. He was sure that there were probably a nice amount of potential followers in a camp this size.

He then cast a Genjutsu that put everyone too sleep. Once he saw that they all were out he gave his order. "Saeko, find the slaves. Atsune, grab all the valuables. I'm going to reduce the numbers." They nodded to him and jump down to do their job.

It didn't take long for Saeko to find what she was looking for and when she brought Naruto to the tent he smirked. He then canceled the sleep Jutsu for just that tent and cast another one that caused them all to wake up.

When they were all up he noticed they all were looking at him as if waiting for him to say something. "Are you going to choose one of us?" asked one of the girls.

"No, I'm not here to choose one of you. I'm here to choose all who are willing." He said.

"What do you mean?" another one asked in confusion, it didn't matter if they wanted to or not.

"I will not force you to do something you do not wish to do. I'm not one of the people who live here." He said.

"You look like a Shinobi, are you from Konoha? If you are then I'm willing." A girl said. It was somewhat rare but Konoha Shinobi did enter the camp and when they chose a girl she was mostly safe until they left, sometimes the shinobi decided to take the girl with them and the bandits could do nothing to stop them.

"It seems you girls have the wrong idea about what I'm asking. I'm not asking if you are willing to join me for the night but are you willing to join me and regain your honor and have a better purpose in life then than being someone's toy." Naruto said.

"What? There is no way they would let you take all of us with you."

"They have no choice in the matter seeing as how they are all dead." Naruto said.

"I've have been here for 3 years, even if I do leave there is nothing else I can do. What would you do with a bunch of female slaves besides sex or sell them."

"If you come with me I will have you trained to become a Kunoichi. It is even possible for me to remove your memories of your time here. I won't lie to you; a kunoichi's job is not an easy one." He said.

"What does a Kunoichi do? Ever Shinobi who has ever come here was male." One of the younger girls asked.

"They do everything a male Shinobi does and more. They have certain 'assets' that help with information gathering and assassinations." He said.

"I'll go! I hate this place and I will do anything to leave. One month ago they attacked my village, killed my father and took me and my mother. When we got here they rapped us both but then they killed my mother and told me it was because she was 'No fun'. I even tried to kill myself but they stopped me and said if I died they would have to find another girl to replace me. As much as I wanted to end it I didn't want have someone else to suffer because of me." A 14 year girl said.

After that, one after another some started to accept his offer until 7 of the 21 girls accepted his offer.

"Why won't you all come with us? He's giving us the chance to be free of this place and be something better. Without him we would be stuck here as slaves until they get tired of us and kill us." A girl said.

"Your naïve, you'll still have a master, that's not being free. Do you really believe that he will let you do what you want? You'll be forced to steal, kill, fuck, and do whatever else he tells you, and ninja die quickly. How is that any different from being here?" One of the older women said.

"It seems you've been here so long that you forgot or something. It will definitely be different because unlike when we came here, we choose to go with him. Besides, if all I have to do is live the rest of my life serving the person who got revenge for my family, then I'll be glad to." The 14 year old said.

"Then swear your loyalty to me. When you do, you'll no longer be a slave but Kunoichi under my command and you will be part of the Yajuu Butai. You family name will become Yajuu like me, Yajuu Naruto and my other followers, now tell me your names and age." Naruto said.

"My name is Aiko, age 14. I swear my loyalty to you.

My name is Hisa, age 16. I swear my loyalty to you.

My name is Leiko, age 16. I swear…" One after one they introduced themselves and swore their loyalty to him.

After all 7 of them were done, Naruto put the other 14 back to sleep. "Truthfully I expected you all to join me but I guess that was an unreasonable assumption. It will cause problems for us if people know it was me that was here. As Kunoichi it you your job to do whatever it takes to avoid problems for the group." Naruto said before getting a kunai from Saeko and giving it to Aiko.

Aiko's eyes widened when she realized why he gave her the kunai, but then gripped the handle and took on a look of determination. "Meet us outside when you girls are finished. Saeko lets go, we should gather supplies from here."

The place had a decent amount of things for them to take. He was now looking over the money and jewels Atsune found, and there was enough to support this group with food, and shelter for a decent amount of time. When the girls came out he noticed there was only 6, one was missing.

"We're done… they… 2 each… I had… to do 5… Sachiko…. Her sister was one of them so she… I had too." Aiko said while holding the bloody kunai.

"Don't worry, killing people is hard at first. You should never get used to doing such a thing, but unfortunately you do. I just killed 53 people today and it didn't bother me the slightest. Not the first time I've killed people and it won't be the last. Anyways let's get going, you girls can't travel fast on your own yet so it's going to take a while to get where we're going." He said before setting off to their destination: Wave Country.


	4. Time to Gather

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Sadly

**AN**: it's been a while since the last update. All my best idea's come to me while I'm lying down, and unfortunately I tend to go to sleep when lying down… Well im not going to bore you with a long AN so read up people…

ArmorOfGeddon: He didn't save those girls so they could have a better life. He saved them because he wants them to have unconditional loyalty to him. In this fic Naruto is no better than any of the villains who do whatever is necessary to get things done.

Dragon Man 180: I wonder why people assumed there are more than Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi in the main family. I'm pretty sure they are the only 3. If it was more than them Hizashi and Neji would also be main family members. Think of it like this Hiashi: King, Hinata: Princess/Heir, Hanabi: Princess/Backup Heir. I'm sure whenever Hinata becomes the clan head Hanabi will be sealed. I believe that Hizashi was seal free until the day Hiashi became the clan head. There is one main family and many branch families.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4: Time to Gather. 

Naruto seriously underestimated the time it takes for normal people to walk from Fire country to Wave. They were fairly close to the border so he guessed it would take about 3 days but it turned out to be 5 days. It really doesn't matter anymore as they were at their destination. He had sent Saeko ahead so she could have Yoshiro meet them when they arrived and she obviously followed his orders as the man was standing at the dock waiting for them to get off the boat.

On their way to the 'base' Yoshiro told Naruto about a battle between a Kiri missing-nin and a Konoha team that took place just a few days ago. Yoshiro recognized the Konoha Jounin as Sarutobi Asuma and the Kiri Nin as Momochi Zabuza. He was a little embarrassed to say that he didn't know why they were fighting, as he only saw a bit of the fight and left before the end of it because he didn't want to be spotted.

They could figure that out later because right now they were at the base, or old abandoned warehouse, whichever you preferred. It was fairly large with a few windows, broken and covered with board on what would be the second floor, if warehouses had second floors. All in all it would do just fine for the start of the girls training and a nice place to sleep. 

Naruto knew the situation in Wave country was bad but he didn't expect it to be at the level of poor that it was. There was a lot of evidence that the country had money and recently at that, now it seem like someone came and robbed everyone. Wanting to know what was going on

Naruto told Yoshiro and Hei to find out what's causing this level of poverty. The girls could also use some clothes and weapons so he sent Atsune off with some money to handle that.

Now all that was left in the warehouse was Naruto, Saeko, and the six new additions to the Yajuu. It was time to start their training and the first thing on the long list of lessons was to teach them about chakra, so he told Saeko to explain it to them. He would help too but Naruto was never good with explanations, besides he was working on new Genjutsu, ones that don't involve his eyes.

* * *

Hei and Yoshiro were walking about town asking at about the current situation and whenever someone wasn't afraid to answer them they went on a long rant about evil Gatou and his thugs choking the life out of the country. They also ranted about how if Tazuna could actually finish the bridge they would be saved.

They then decided to try and see if anyone knew where Gatou was. Him being one of the riches people in the world he was bound to have something they could use. Unfortunately no one could tell them anything about where the billionaire stayed. They got lucky and spotted a group and samurai looking thugs that people were shying away from. They had to be working for Gatou. Figuring this was their best chance of finding out where Gatou was the decided to follow until they go to where the man was.

* * *

While on her errand Atsune wondered what exactly Naruto was planning and how she was even in this situation. Just a week ago they were a fairly relaxed group, as relaxed as a group of missing-nins can be anyway. Now they were in the poorest country she has ever been in and taking orders from a kid his who is planning to train an army of whores. 'It's like he wants to make a bunch of Saeko's' she said to herself then froze. 'That probably IS what he's trying to do but why? Saeko is not that good of a ninja herself.'

She was also getting annoyed that she had not seen Yoshiro much since Naruto assumed leadership of the Yajuu. 'It's because Naruto is making sure we're not together much.' She thought. She put her thoughts to the back of her mind as she was walking into the only open clothing store in the town.

Looking around the shop she saw a lot of shirts and pants that looked handmade. She also suspected that the woman who was sitting at the counter lives here as well, that's probably the only reason her shop was still open. 

"Hello, do you need any help?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would be willing to make uniforms for me." Atsune asked.

"Yes, that is definitely possible. I can start immediately if you want me to but first I will need the… details." The older woman said.

"I'm going to need as many as you can make. As for the size and design of the uniforms…" Atsune had to stop and think a bit, she knew the size of the girls as she had examined them all during the trip to Wave country. The problem was the design of the uniform. She knew Naruto probably didn't care what the girls wore, though he would probably prefer something black. So she decided on getting battle kimono for them, just black instead of her blue. She even ordered a few for herself.

When it came time to discus payment she told the lady she was willing to pay $50 per uniform and the woman agreed readily. From what she could see of the town Atsune knew that much would be the most the lady had in a long while. She also decided to give her $500 in advance, in case she needed to get materials and such. After she gave all the details of what she wanted to the woman she left the shop to complete her other task.

It was considerably easier to find a weapons smith than it was for a clothing shop. As odd as that sounds the reason for this was that Gatou's men would obviously need weapons. She also wondered if he would have ninja weaponry and not just samurai gear. She stopped at the door of the shop and let out an annoyed sigh. The problem was that even from outside the shop she could see that some thugs were hanging around the place. They were most likely there for two reasons. To make sure he made weapons for them and to make sure he doesn't try and arm the civilians. She could take care of them herself but it would probably be best if she told the others before doing something like that.

* * *

Yoshiro returned from following Gatou's men without Hei. They had found a nice looking building that was actually pretty well hidden. He decided that it wasn't necessary for him and Hei to watch the place to gather some info so he came back without him.

When he came back the girl were doing a bunch of physical exercises to build up chakra reserves and stamina. 'What does he plan to do with these girls? They will probably never be anything more than fodder.' Yoshiro thought.

He then walked over to Naruto who was doing something with his daggers. "Are you planning on recruiting anyone from here into your 'army'?" Yoshiro asked Naruto.

Naruto put down his daggers and turned to Yoshiro in thought. The man didn't know which he hated more, the blank black mask that was staring at him at the moment or the red eyes he sees whenever Naruto took off the mask, which was rare as he even slept with it most days.

'It definitely was a bad idea to pick him up. We feed him, we teach him, and then we give him the girl he wants and how does he repay us? He turns on us. I created the Yajuu Butai because I 

didn't want to follow orders from anyone now but now I'm taking orders from a kid, but not for long.' Yoshiro though.

"You are free to leave the Yajuu if you don't want to take orders from me. But… Atsune will not be allowed to leave. If you wish to stay with her you will take orders from this kid for however long I wish." Naruto said before walking off. 

Yoshiro was freaked out now. How did Naruto know what he was THINKING about, he was sure he didn't say it out loud, or did he? Was even his thoughts not safe anymore? Another thing was Naruto said he was free to go but Atsune was not, why is that? A few seconds of thinking about it and he had two likely reasons. One was that he was less likely to leave without Atsune and the second most likely reason was that she was a med-nin and would be useful to keep around.

By the time he completed his thoughts, or what he believed were his thoughts, Naruto returned and handed him a bag of jewelry. The Suna missing was confused as to why he was given the bag but Naruto just stared at him trough his mask. He knew it wasn't any kind of reward or payment for him, Naruto probably wanted him to buy something but what. 'My god he wants me to…'

"That should be more than enough to gather more people for my 'army'. This country is ridiculously poor so there should be homeless children, as well as parents who would sell theirs for some money." Naruto said. He thought Yoshiro did have a good idea about expanding the Yajuu more. While it sounded cruel to buy people they would probably live a better life with the Yajuu then they would with someone who was willing to sell them in the first place. Not that Naruto cared about being cruel, no beast ever does.

When the Jounin got over his shock he left the building to go do his new job. Naruto sighed under his mask. When Yoshiro asked him about getting more people the sarcasm was dripping from his words so Naruto used a Genjutsu to make him say his thoughts out loud while believing he was thinking it. He then wondered how his 'students' will react to his red eyes. They had yet to see them but the will once he enters their minds. They all seem to be doing well and none of them seem too much effected by their kills. While he could have just let the girls that didn't want to follow him leave they could have talked and caused trouble for him. Changing their memories would be a waste of time and he wanted to make sure the ones that did follow him would do anything he said, one didn't and she died.

Shrugging off his thoughts he went back to experimenting Genjutsu that didn't involve his eyes. Yoshiro used to try and teach him Ninjutsu but Naruto never liked them because he believes his illusions are better, especially the black ones.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Yoshiro left him alone to watch the place and Hei figured he learned as much as he was going to today. He didn't see much that but told him all he needed to know. Besides the Kiri ninja Gatou's force was made entirely of thugs. There were probably 35-40 people inside the building now and all together he estimated the billionaire had about 100 thugs working for him. In other works he doubted they would have any trouble should Gatou find out about them.

Having done his job he decided to go back to their 'base' which was nowhere near as nice or hidden as the one he was watching. He wished he could find a woman and stay in a hotel for a few days after all the crap that has been happing over the last few days, Naruto taking over the group and now training those girls to be ninja. Hei was broken out of his thoughts when he spotted 3 kids around Naruto's age 'training'. 'Those are the Konoha ninja that we a few days earlier, well at least most of them, the older one isn't around.' He thought.

One of the three he seen was fat and his constant eating of chips wasn't going to make him any thinner. The other boy was lying on a tree branch staring at the sky as if he was bored. The third was a woman, or rather a girl who was yelling telling them they should be training. He could probably take out all 3 with a kunai and they'd never know what hit them, but that would be stupid because the older one, who was probably a Jounin would be looking for whoever killed his teammates and Hei was not stupid enough to pick a fight he can't win. That why he never looked in Saeko's direction for more than a few seconds. Not that he was interested in her anyways, she didn't look that good in his opinion but that was enough thinking about this he had to get back before he was spotted.

* * *

When everyone returned from their errands for the day they decided to inform the others of what they accomplished. First Atsune told them about the clothing shop but she noticed that she would have to return soon because of the new additions to the group. When she told them about the black smith Naruto told her that he would deal with it.

Yoshiro had the 9 new kids introduce themselves to the group, 7 boys and 2 girls ages 7-10. They all lived in a rundown orphanage and all it took was a few pieces of jewelry for the lady in charge to hand over the kids. All it took was a kunai and Yoshiro had the jewelry back, he seriously had no mercy for those would sell children. The kids will be training as ninja and they will lead a better more honorable life than they ever would here in a wave anyways. Well unless some village caught wind of what they were doing and wipe them out soon.

Hei informed them all about his thoughts of Gatou and his forces. How he doubted the man had anymore than the 2 ninja that were hired to kill the man the Konoha ninja were protecting. He told them that he seriously doubted that they would find them and if they did they wouldn't be any trouble.

He then told them about the 3 Konoha ninja that he saw 'training' in the forest and that they should probably avoid that area so they wouldn't be spotted. Naruto smiled a bit when he learned about the Gennin, not that he knew they were Gennin, but he had an idea that could benefit the group a bit.

* * *

The next two weeks went past without any problems for the Yajuu. First Naruto went to the weapons shop. He simply walked in a looked at all the thugs inside and made them quietly leave, under Genjutsu, to a have a sparring match that turn to a fight to the death. There was no need for him to do anything physical himself. The man running the shop didn't have any Kunai or shuriken but he did have a nice selection of daggers, swords, and spears though. Excluding the latter of the weapons, Naruto thought that those would do fine for his new recruits. The smith was nothing but happy to actually get paid for his work.

The lady who made the clothes worked day and night and even hired two other women to help her so that she could get at least 2 sets of uniforms for everyone done. While the girls got battle kimono the boys got a simple long sleeve shirt and pants, all black. All of the new members could use their chakra now even though some only had a tiny amount of it. They were still weak and didn't know a single Jutsu but they were learning Taijutsu and getting into shape. It would probably be a few months before they will be able to be classified and ninja.

Naruto eyes were proving to be more and more useful every day. As of 15 minutes ago they made him the 7th richest man in the world when he had Gatou sign everything over to him before he killed the fat man. With his new fortune, new hideout, and thugs that easily accepted them as their new leader once they found out he had all the money now decided to put his new plan in action but first he needed to stop the fight at the bride before they killed each other.

The rest of the group, or at least the ones that could fight were already at the bridge completing their missions.

* * *

Yoshiro didn't know why Naruto wanted him to do this and he thought it was a bad idea anyways. Kidnapping a ninja from a major village would bring nothing but trouble. He didn't know what the boy was planning with everything he's been doing but it wouldn't be too long before someone catches wind of them and when they do it will be ugly. He knew it would be soon but since he didn't plan to be around when it happens he would do this job since it would make it worse for the brat.

The only one he could see from where he's hiding is a blonde girl and an old man. 'Let's do this.' He thought. He then extended chakra strings from his fingers and connected to the girl. She was already close the edge of the bride and he was hiding over the side. With one small yank the girl seemingly tripped and fell over the bridge and Yoshiro quickly hid under the bridge. When she hit the water she passed out from the impact and went under. Atsune was 

already under the water and the girl went under she grabbed her and pulled her somewhere safe, all while making sure she was out of site from the man. Once she made sure the girl was still alive she and Saeko took her back the hideout, the new one.

While that was happing Naruto managed to make to the bride before the Jounins could finish each other. How did he plan to convince the two to stop trying to take the head off the other? He didn't plan to ask them to stop but rather force them to. Because of the mist he couldn't look them in the eye so he went with one of his new ways of delivering a Genjutsu. One better suited for multiple targets, audio or rather sound. 

Naruto pumped chakra into his two knives and they vibrated loudly. He then touched the two blades together and the noise lever grew to an almost unbearable level and sparks were flying. Within 30 seconds the mist cleared and everyone besides Naruto who was on the bridge was now on their knee's clutching their ears. Naruto smiled under his mask as he stopped the flow of chakra. Using Genjutsu to amplify an already loud sound worked great.

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asked. Naruto could tell the Konoha Jounin was thinking the same thing.

"I'm here to inform you all of Gatou's death and that this fight is now meaningless." Naruto said to them. The Jounin seem relieved and Naruto could tell he was losing the fight before he arrived.

Zabuza however was far from happy with the announcement, he still haven't been paid! Haku had gone over to him after the noise ended and was now standing next his master. 

"No need to worry so much. Though Gatou is dead you will still be receiving you payment. All you have to do is follow me back to the base and you and your partner will have it soon. If you choose not to follow, you will receive nothing." Naruto said.

While Zabuza wasn't sure if he believed the kid in the black mask he wasn't about to take the chance of losing his pay. So he walked to the edge of the bridge were the kid was and waited for Haku to get there before all 3 jumped over the edge and ran off.

Asuma seeing that the danger was gone went to check on his students. He found Shikamaru and Chouji first. The Nara had senbon sticking out of almost every limb and was unconscious, well at least the Jounin hoped that was it. Chouji seem to have far less senbon on his person, he was probably protected by his meat tank Jutsu. Asuma was happy that the guy who assassinated Gatou decided to stop the battle because he wasn't sure how much longer he and his students could have lasted.

When he found Tazuna the man was hunched over the rail of the bridge and seemed to be in a panic. "Tazuna, what wrong and where is Ino?" The Jounin asked.

The bridge builder turned to the ninja with a look of fear and guilt on his face. "S-She… She fell over…" Tazuna said. When Asuma heard that he ran to the edge in hope to spot her in the water and when he could not Tazuna said something that the man certainly did NOT want to hear. "She was pulled under by the current and it's been a few minutes and… and…" He didn't get to say the rest as the Shinobi jumped over the edge so he could walk on the surface to find the girl. Sadly he would now find her. Because of the strong current in the area he suspected she was pulled her and far away by now. Yamanaka Ino would be official marked as KIA once they got back to Konoha.

* * *

Kyuubi had finally gathered everything he needed for his plans but before he started something else needed to be taken care of. That something was Uchiha Madara. The man had to be killed soon. Not because Kyuubi was afraid of the man or that he would be controlled again, he simply found the man to be unworthy of the power he was given. Truthfully he found the Uchiha as a whole to be unworthy of the Doujutsu that he given that Hyuuga child hundreds of years ago. The bloodline was cursed having been the result of two different demons. 

When Kyuubi had found out Madara took his Sharingan to the highest level he _allowed_ the man to control him. Most would be confused as to why a being such as Kyuubi would allow himself to be controlled. Madara himself believed it was his power that was controlling Kyuubi. The reason is simple, when you are immortal and likely the strongest being on the planet there is not much to do. The Bijuu are not tolerant of the others and the Fox was as strong as the other 8 combined, though not at the moment. He found human to be the most interesting of all animals on the planet and decided to do something amusing. So he injected some of his chakra into a pregnant Hyuuga woman and the baby that was born became the first Uchiha, not that anyone alive now knows that.

For about 150 years there was only 1 or two Uchiha at maximum before Uchiha Masaki and her husband had six children, all boys and when they realized their potential they all took multiple wives and started what would be the Uchiha clan. They did a lot of amazing things during their time but now they were down to 3 and he decided he was done with them, he had a new bloodline to watch. So now it was time to hunt.

* * *

There is a big misconception about missing Nins. They are not all bloodthirsty criminals who ran away from their village after committing some horrible crime. Most leave because they don't agree with some rule their village has or simply don't want to put the needs of the village above their own. Don't be mistaken though, there are some bloodthirsty criminals who ran away from their village after committing some horrible crime, that's why that stereotype is there.

Hunters however, do not care why they left the village, but only the fact that they did. Shinobi are not allowed to abandon their village for any reason not even for their own lives. It was not because of something simple as keeping training secrets, Jutsu, and bloodlines. Though those 

are very big reasons the main reason was simply to deter people from leaving. If people know they will be hunted until the day they die they were far less likely to leave.

It wasn't a perfect system, as the ash remains of two missing Chunin from Konoha showed that some still chose the life. There was a wind from a Jutsu soon scattered those ash into the air. The caster of the Jutsu had on a white mask and a white hooded cloak. The mask was similar to all the ones worn by hunters but this one had grey lines on right side that looked like cracks but if you looked closer you could see that they were paint on. The cloak she wore was pure white, except for the few splatters of blood at the bottom. On the back of the hunter was a long white scythe, making the hunter look like a white version of death.

'62 missing-nins from Konoha left: 38 D-Rank, 17 C-Rank, 5 B-Rank, no more A-Rank, and 2 S-Rank. I will leave the D-Rank to the other hunters. First I'm going to eliminate all of the B-rank and then the C-Rank. I can't believe Ryoma is already dead though, now I having no clues to fine Naruto-kun. I wonder if he is alright. If he's safe he's probably living a normal life as a civilian now. I hope he remembers who I am when I finally find him.' The hunter thought before taking off to head back to Konoha to report the deaths of the A and B-Rank missing Nins.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was falling over the edge of the bridge so when she woke the first thing she did was scream and trash a bit. It was then she noticed that she couldn't move and after a quick look around her fear or drowning was gone and the fear of something much worse settled in its place. She was chained to a chair in the middle on an unknown room, never a good sign of things to come.

Before she could gather her thoughts properly the door open and all the light in the room faded away. Now in a pitch black room her fears grew more and more. She couldn't see and now she could hear footsteps approaching her. "Who are you?" She yelled. When the footsteps stoped she heard a deep dark voice say. "Your new master."

After the voice stopped two red eyes could be seen, fit to be more on an animal that a human. Yes, Yamanaka Ino wish they had turned back to Konoha when Asuma asked if they wanted to continue, but no she wanted to complete a C-Rank mission to impress Sasuke.


	5. Time to Rewrite

**Rewrite Soon**

**AN**: I was really hesitant to do this but I really think it needs to be done. I rushed parts that shouldn't have been, changed plans in the middle of the story, and focused on the wrong parts. I want to rewrite this story the way I should have been done at first.

Unless everyone tells me a rewrite is the wrong thing to do, I'll start on it soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
